Utility carts which are employed by the homeowner or gardener to transport items, such as rocks, trash, mulch and the like, around his property have become increasingly popular. Most such carts are metallic in nature, are supported by wheels upon which they move, and are provided with some type of hitching mechanism so that they may be pulled behind a tractor, lawn mower or the like. Some such carts even provide for a mechanism permitting the dumping of the cargo from the rear thereof, and recently it has been proposed to make such carts out of a reinforced plastic material.
Because these carts usually include some type of wheel and hitch supporting undercarriage which also carries the body of the cart which includes a bottom and four upstanding sidewalls, they are difficult to ship from the manufacturer to the retailer and difficult for the user to store in view of the space taken by the assembled cart. Moreover, these carts lack versatility in that they are only capable of holding materials which can be confined within the four walls of the cart.
Thus, the need exists for a lightweight, utility cart which can be economically shipped and stored while at the same time be versatilely usable by the homeowner and gardener.